


Memories in Devildom

by Rxzyird



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dunno how to tag i dont post on ao3, F/M, I just wanted some brother snugs ;-;, One Shot Collection, Wrote this when I suddenly woke up at in the middle of the night so no beta reading lol, belphie has the cutest chibi dance poses you cannot change me mind, brothers r snuggly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxzyird/pseuds/Rxzyird
Summary: You've lost track of time. How long have you been there? No matter what, you know you belong here.MC's gender + name isn't mentioned and it's written in "you" so mlgh.A bunch of stories I come up with will update whenever I feel like it.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Late Night Ambiance

It’s hard to find how long you’ve stayed here. Your vision starts blurring, falling onto a sturdy chest hearing soft breaths trickle its way onto your skin. A hand grips at yours, a sudden shift in someone’s body. Silver hair that had settled between your legs shifts a little bit, its softness tickling you leg just the slightest bit. You feel a face nuzzle closer to your neck, someone’s lashes close enough to make contact with the flesh there.

So how did you find yourself here? Confined into your spot on the bed, under the beck and call of the seven demons who are currently using your body.

Using your body as a pillow that is. 

You’ve resigned to your fate if that matters. As, for all things considered, for all the times these brothers have threatened to kill you, they are incredibly comfy. Beel’s practically a giant-sized teddy bear, with his arms wrapped around you and Belphie who’s snuggling to your chest, his head resting on top yours as you lean into his embrace. Satan and Lucifer have taken your shoulder, each one softly snoring, not loosening their hold on both your hands. Mammon had taken the space between your legs, head leaning against the bed’s base, head tilted to the side as he murmurs something before shifting again. Levi and Asmo have occupied the other sides of your legs, each leaning against them, making sure they have at least some form of contact with you.

The only problem is that you’ve been stuck in this position, completely awake, and becoming more and more aware of your screaming bladder, for about…

A glance at your overly fancy wall clock tell you 6 and a half hours.

Why not just wake them up? Well, that’s simple. Belphie is in the perfect position to cut your neck off if you decide to wake up the bloody Avatar of Sloth while he’s clearly enjoying his nap. Moreover, you had seen evidence of the amount of stress that Lucifer is going through the other day, and you know what? You’re a good friend and you’re going to let him sleep dammit. 

In exchange for your kindness however, you are forced to hold in your distressed bladder from peeing all over Mammon’s pretty white hair. Satan’s the blondie here, and if Mammon wants to dye his hair, it should not be through your piss.

You are sure that it’s technically your fault after all. A glance at the ground in front of you and the amount of empty Demonus bottles tells anyone the story that needs to bet told. Now, do you regret it? **_Hell no._ **Getting all 7 brothers drunk at the same time was your greatest achievement that you’ve made to this day. Solving the century-long family-feud and actually escaping death meant nothing to that. There was a whole lot of things that you’ve learned today, and you know what? You’d rather start a whole celestial war instead of giving up the knowledge you’ve gained. I mean, it’s not every day you get to see Asmo lower from his cheery, peppy self, and start bawling and whining to every little thing. Nor is it every day you see the usually reserved Satan and Lucifer slur their speech and affectionately cradle your hands and face. Seeing Levi and Mammon switch from their usual bickering selves to a laughing pair of toddlers wasn’t a bad change of pace either. Nor was seeing the sharp-tongued Belphie turn more docile as he blinks his drowsiness away, listening to his sentimental brother Beel cry into his hair as he leans against his brother’s chest.

It should go without saying that you had your D.D.D out at all times, filming every last shenanigan that the brothers had pulled, which as you learned, can be essentially limitless when it’s done by, seven single-celled demons who also happen to be some of the strongest to exist.

A beautiful sight really. The scene put Leonardo’s finest pieces to shame as you took a sip from your “Totally Human Beer, don’t worry Lucifer it isn’t water at all nooooooo” watching the scene unfold. You were a bystander, a playwright who attended a show of their own play. That was the case until the twins wanted to snuggle to you after Belphie suggested that Beel would feel better crying to you. Granted, Beel did stop crying quite soon after he had both the warmth of the bodies of you and Belphie, but it did end up having the other brothers becoming aware of your presence again. 

Perhaps Satan and Lucifer might’ve been the last to want to initiate public affection in any normal situation, but their drunk state seemed to get them eager to snuggle as well. Asmo began crying about how the others seemed to get your attention more than he did crawling over to bawl over your leg as he did so while both Levi and Mammon settled their anger by competing who got the better of the spot available. 

So here you are now. A living, breathing pillow, determined to see this through because, goddamn, these brothers are undeniably attractive, even in their sleepy, drooly, glory. 

But then you feel your saving grace. Satan’s head slowly rises from your shoulder and you gently try to look from him, trying not to wake Beel in the process. You see Satan, and you have never been happier to see those green eyes before in your life.

His eyes are still half-open, clearly still drowsy from his long nap. He does, however, quickly wake up, and he scans the current state you’re in. 

You’re halfway there to asking him to help you, but instead, you see his lips curve into a devilish grin. 

“Seems like you’re in a little bit of a pinch, hm?”

This little shit.

You’re tempted to bring up that you’ve seen him curl up under your touch like an obedient little cat, but then you realize that, perhaps pissing off the incarnation of Wrath itself, is not a good idea. Sure as hell doesn’t stop you from trying though.

_“Satan, I swear to Lord Diavolo, I have sat here for almost 7 hours now needing to take a piss, and if you don’t help, I’m going to become the new Avatar of Wrath myself.”_

He lets out a low laugh, a slight grogginess dripping off it as he put his hand over his mouth to (not very helpfully) quiet the laughter.

However, he does grant you mercy and helps you shift Belphie from his position on your lap, letting you finally move for once in your life. 

Stretching your legs over Levi and Mammon’s heads, you finally manage to get yourself up, and _unholy Diavolo, standing up should not feel this liberating._

You see Belphie stir from the sudden absence of your warmth, and, maybe in any other circumstance the slight furrowing of his brow and the way his mouth curves down slightly into a frown would’ve brought you back, but you have self-restraint now. 

Satan’s still looking at you, wondering why one moment ago you seemed to be willing to commit murder to escape, and now you’re hesitating to leave.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m leaving now. If they wonder why I’m gone you can blame it on yourself.”

He lets out another laugh, perhaps a bit more lively than the one before.

“Sure. It’ll definitely anger Lucifer if I said I ate you or something.”

A grin sent your way which is quickly returned, you head your way out towards the nearest bathroom

The relief you have from finally releasing what you’ve built up over the hours, you come back to your room, seeing the fourth-born sleeping yet again, the brothers all coming together to paint a scene of serenity. 

Smiling to yourself, you quietly dress yourself, heading to the kitchen.

_If you make them a decent meal, maybe they'd forgive the new "Blackmail Content" folder on your D.D.D_


	2. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of the more touchy-feely brothers essentially turn into a giant cat, you know you're in for something. A.k.a Beel snugs up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen, Beel's studded chest. That is all.
> 
> based off of paws and claws event ecks dee.

“Beel?”

“Beel.”

_ “Beel, I can’t breathe, you’re crushing me.” _

The demon turned lion doesn’t hear your whines, and instead decides that snuggling you closer to his chest was the better option, because of course it is. You can practically hear Belphie’s face of utter delight from his bed on the other side of the room, safe from his twin’s suffocating grip of doom and love as he watches you suffer. Now, you aren’t necessarily complaining. This is as a matter of fact, partly pleasant due to being able to get an entire faceful of Beel’s unbelievably sturdy demon tiddy, but on another hand, is going to leave marks on your face from those god awful studs that came with the outfit change.

Why did his outfit change with the potion’s effect? A question that you didn’t want answers to right now.

You gave up pleading to Belphie for help when this cuddle session first began, and right now, maybe relying on Mammon’s sixth sense for somehow knowing where you are at all times to ring, and have him come bursting through the door. Then again, the second-born has been avoiding because ever since the brothers have turned into these animals, you’ve been keeping catnip in your pocket to tease any of the brothers who turned feline.

Of course you used all of your stash to mess with Satan earlier, so perhaps karma’s working its magic right now. However, that doesn’t put you out of options. If you can somehow convince Belphie to give your D.D.D that you had foolishly thrown to the ground after Levi sent you a draft for another giraffe light novel for the 25th time earlier, maybe you could plead to a brother for help. You had doubts of course, but being stupid is what brought you to this point anyway.

“Belphie?”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say!”

“I’m not giving you your D.D.D.”

How’d he read your mind? He can’t say some cliche “it’s written all over your face” line, your face is currently in Beel chest, so how? Is he just that good at being alive? Was he learning from Solomon’s “shady bitch” techniques? Are you just overthinking this to ignore those stupid studs starting to press more insistently to your face and Beel resting his head ontop yours as his hot breath gently caresses your hair like in a horrible fanfiction that Levi would send you? The answer was ‘yes’ to all three questions.

You hear Belphie snort when his twin’s tail starts coiling around your leg, because surprisingly, you can’t sit still for an entire hour, and Beel’s subconscious is starting to not like your fidgeting. 

Beel **is** cute, yes, Beel is extremely attractive, yes, and yes, you are extremely attracted to the sixth-born brother, and yes, Beel could probably wake up and do that cute thing he does whenever he feels guilty where he tilts his head down slightly and have his lips form a tight line as he grabs his wrists, and you would forgive him completely, but that doesn’t stop the seething anger you have emitting out right now.

However, that does prove to be a good thing, because you feel Beel starting to stir more, and his grip on your is loosening for the first time in this very long cuddle session. You can feel the slight rumble in his chest as he finally awakens from his stupidly cute nap. You’re quick to roll away from his grip, elegantly crashing to the ground, because you’re a genius, leaving Beel to get up from his spot on the bed and look at you in stupidly cute half-asleep confusion.

Belphie’s also looking at you because he’s good at that if he did it the entire time you were dying, but he’s clearly looking at you in worry, and not at all pure amusement at your human antics.

So instead, your mind, freshly confused from the sudden lack of a tiddy to breathe into, makes you let out an elegant “ow” as Belphie starts laughing because Beel pulling you into an embrace again, this time making sure that your entire body will be twice as sore as it was before.

**Author's Note:**

> snug the brothers pls


End file.
